runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Treasure Hunter - Zodiac Training
Zodiac Training}} Open Treasure Hunter between 00:00 UTC on the 4th February and 23:59 UTC on the 10th February, to receive a special Zodiac task card, where you can win lots of goodies. If you're an Ironman, you can collect your card from Diango to get started. Each card contains a total of 16 challenges - 4 tasks for each difficulty. Each level is highlighted on the grid so you can match your current skills with the tasks that will best match your ability. Depending on which row you choose to complete, you will be rewarded with either a cash bag, a prismatic star or a prismatic lamp. Tackle the scaling levels of difficulty to be rewarded with even more valuable prizes! Note: Ironman accounts won't be able to receive the star, but they will be able to get all of the other prizes. Additionally, you can unlock monkey trinkets for every column you complete. There are four trinkets to collect, which will reward you with a lamp for collecting XP in the associated skill. The four trinkets are: * Artisan Monkey Trinket * Gathering Monkey Trinket * Support Monkey Trinket * Combat Monkey Trinket Once the trinket has been activated, you will have 30 minutes to gain XP in any of the related skills to appease the trinket. A 15 minute cooldown will be activated when you successfully manage to appease the trinket. If you're stuck on a task and it is too difficult, you can skip it by using a red envelope. Red envelopes will be available from Treasure Hunter, or alternatively, you will be able to gain two red envelopes by completing the find and heal the wounded snake task. Please Note: It is advised that Ironman accounts use the red envelopes to skip tasks they cannot complete (i.e. the Sink Holes and the Guthix Cache tasks). Once you prestige, you will be awarded a Zodiac Costume, which you can use to morph into a dragon head, a dragon body or a dragon tail! Dress up with friends and follow each other to form a dragon. Different coloured zodiac costumes are unlocked each time you prestige. On the first prestige, you will gain a green Zodiac costume, followed by blue, red, black and finally a gold version. After you prestige, the card will reset and you will be able complete the card to gain additional charges to the trinkets and you will be able to receive the cash, lamps and stars again. If you have any spare red envelopes, you will be able to add them to your trinkets to gain additional charges once you have completed all prestige levels. ---- Head to Treasure Hunter now to get your task cards, use your envelopes wisely and unlock those Zodiac costumes! Have fun and let us know what you think of this week's Treasure Hunter promotion over on the forums. The RuneScape Team ---- is playable from within RuneScape, allowing players to use to claim in-game items as prizes. These range from useful resources to rare weapons and exclusive gear. Playing Treasure Hunter is simple - click the treasure chest icon that pops up when you log in. If you've not played before, just follow the on-screen guide. Everyone gets at least one Key per day, and RuneScape members get two. You can , or stock up by redeeming Bonds. If you'd like more, you can also buy Keys on the website, or by clicking 'Buy Keys' within the Treasure Hunter interface in-game.